Rodri "Dante"
|-|Theme V= |-|Theme C= |-|Theme S= |-|Theme H=This might be true to some extent. |-|Main avi= |-|Same, but angry= |-|Current Previous avi= |-|YouTube= ] |-|Spooky avatar for October= |-|Spookier avatar for October= |-|Chistmas Spirit= |-|Chistmas Spirit (Discord)= |-|Felt cute in this pic, might delete it later= |-|??????= |-|When life gives you Pepsi...= Summary Rodri "Dante" (or just Rodri or Dante if you want) it's a n00b user in both Joke Battles and VS Battles wiki who sometimes takes this wiki a way too serious, though he tries to improve. He also became admin somehow, hax we say. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 2-A, varies with Pulsimann | lol admin Name: He asks himself that question everyday, once refered as Rodri-kun but Crabwhale didn't like if for some reason Origin: When a mom and dad love each other very much... Gender: Can females be called "Rodrigo"? Age: ~8.7 Solar Sweeps Classification: Son of a witch, Page of Heart, C-life (Mostly), dog (At some point) Powers and Abilities: |-|Own abilities= Superhuman Speed and Durability, small degree of Martial Arts, Omnipatience, Profile Creation, Profile Manipulation (Capable of editing profiles, even if they are locked), Mashup Creation, Average Image Editting Skills, Stealth Mastery via Void Manipulation (Can exit his house at full speed without anyone noticing, became a staff member in Godmodes wiki with no one noticing until he pointed it out), Acid Breath (Yeah... it's not exactly plesant), Summoning (Pulsimann, Seol Jr Jr, Spingy and Jevingy), Durability Negation via sheer edge (Though it requires him to listen to edgy songs for a extended period of time beforehand), Randomness (Able to not make any sense for extended periods of time ), Resurrection (To others, revived this thread by giving it the "Magic touch", but Seol was a meanie and killed it a few days after), Dimenisonal Storage (Has a wallet), Probability Manipulation (Became an admin and found episodes of animes he hasn't watched yet out of sheer luck. Has WAY more Lucky Piano Manipulation badges than he should have. Also this), Empathic Manipulation via Shoosh Pap, Nonexistent Physiology, Majyyk (Not to be confused with Magic, which is fake as shit), BFR (While playing Pokémon Showdown, many opponents have quit randomly even when they were winning), Poison Manipulation (With Toxic), Precognition (Evidence), High (Mental) Trauma Resistance, Immunity to Gay Manipulation (He already lives in the gayest country ever, using Gay Manipulation against him is just a waste of time), Time Manipulation (Is immune to JBW's Disord's Slow Mode) and Pumpkins/Skeletons (Neither exist), Immortality (Types 5 and 9), selective Invulnerability (Anything too complex for Rodri to understand Tiers 1/0 {Seriously, what the h*ck} is simply ignored and doesn't affect him) |-|Due to being a Psyduck= Water Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Psychic Powers, Status Effect Inducement (Confusion), Can negate the effects of whether and self-destruction attack, Resistance to Water, Fire and Ice type moves |-|Due to being Pulseman (And a dog at some point)=Electricity Manipulation Intangibility (Can phase through enemies with Lightning Dash, can briefly turn himself into electricity with Spark), Can cancel his own momentum with Spark, limited Flight (With Volteccer), Immersion (Can go inside videogames, computers, etc.), Teleportation (Via traveling through cyberspace), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Resistance to Heat and Ice Manipulation, Enhanced Sences (Smell and hearing) |-|After ascending= Ban, Profile Erasure and Locking, Soul Manipulation, True Flight, Resurrection (For himself, as long as his death isn't considered "heroic" or "just" he will be resurrected shortly afterwards, bypasses Soul Destruction) Attack Potency: Likely Multiverse level+ (Should be somewhat comparable to Vriska Serket), varies with Pulsimann (Pulsimann's stats are subjective and variable, when asked about his AP the answer is "too much") | lol admin (Though a bit below other admins and almost always tries to use his powers responsibly) Speed: At least FTL (That's why he is always in the dark), likely Omniprescent (It's always there. Watching), likely 2fast4u (Should be comparable to Pulseman, who successfully dodged r34 for over a decade) Lifting Strength: Below Average (Struggles to carry a 11 kg dog and was left in pain after it. Don't worry, the dog can walk now) Striking Strength: Cardboard Class (As long as it isn't fortified cardboard) Durability: But The Wizard is Undeterred (Managed to watch the special ending of OFF without crying, was mostly fine after watching fan art from Veiled616 and Shädman, simply shrugged after searching "Sonic Fan Art" in Google Images. Can tank hits from him mom, who actually gets hurt when trying to hit him) Stamina: Limitless with coffee, below average otherwise (Though it will run out slower if he doesn't move too much) Range: Planetary thanks to the internet? I guess? Stardard Equipment: Phone and laptop, his common sense (Formerly), his wallet, this list, Seol's Pokéball | The Ban Note. Intelligence: Questionable (Can create objectively funny pages and regulary does calcs for fun, then he does stupid shit like this. Outsmarted Seol404 and Crabwhale by making them not press further for information) Weaknesses: Really poor enlgish knowledge, which can lead him to commit some... awkward typos. It's a matter of time before he does something stupid and gets blocked forever (I would report him right away if I were you) | Drops back to base outside Joke Battles Wiki Key: Base | After Ryukama got sick of him reporting Mckmal Admin Feats: *Made Ryukama back off *One of the 6 users here to get the "Congrats for surviving! You're Wiki Winner!" badge. The others are Professor Voodoo, Red, Seol, Max and MLPlover Notable Attacks/Techniques: Base *'Edit frenzy:' Rodri begins to make a lot of small edits in random pages for no apparent reason *'CRT:' Rodri makes a Content Revision Thread. It's not really effective... *'Hablar en español:' Rodri empieza a hablar en español con la esperanza que nadie entienda lo que dice, inútil dado que la gente puede simplemente usar el traductor de Google *'Spingy.gif:' Rodri distracts (And annoys clobbers) the opponent with a Spingy (Or overwhelms them with an immense number of them). Works basically like a Poke-Doll. While some people might claim that they were not disstracted, acknowledging there was a Spingy to begin with is way more than enough for it to work. **'Jevingy.gif:' An enhanced version of the previous move. Due to being the fusion of two internal memes of the wiki, it's far supperior to any forum weapon or similar. It has some rules though: # Only one can be used per thread, as you can only post them organized or disoraganized. If posted organized then they become weaker due to Jevil's disoraganized nature. If posted disoraganized then they become weaker due to Spingy's oraganized nature. # The only one who can ever dream challenge Rodri in a Jevingy-off is Alex as we was the one to start the Jevil spam, therefore being one of the reasons Jevingy exist in the first place and naturally being far superior at it than anyone else *'Shoosh Pap:' Rodri can calm down the foe by shoosh papping them. Used against the angry loli *'RAWR!:' RAWR! *'Water Gun, Confusion, Leer and Scratch:' You should know how these work by now *'Damp and Cloud Nine:' You should also know how these work by now *'I am reading this because I love hawaiian pizza. If I ever say otherwise then simply ignore me:' Oh, it's good to meet another hawaiian pizza lover *'Toxic:' Taught this move to so many Pokémon he learned it himself Admin *'Ban:' Rodri bans the opponent, but they must have done something really terrible for this to happen Others Notable Losses: The chance of becoming an admin (Because, let's face it, he will never be one) Pulsimann (Pulsimann) Pulsimann's Profile (It was a matter of time) Copetan and Alexcar3000 (This was supposed to be a thread where everyone claimed that Composite Tree stomps all users, but they turned it into an actual debate. What do they think this is, a VS Debating site?) TurboTriangle601 (He was too skilled to handle) Inconclusive Matches: Notable Victories: Crabwhale (Rodri was in base and Crabwhale was as a Disscuion Moderator, victory condition was being the last one that changed the title of the thread as stated by Crabwhale. Crabwhale changed the title last, but it was after agreeing to close the thread so it doesn't count) Yellowpig10 (Win condition was leaving the last reply) H*ck it, Copetan left another reply and closed the thread, and I don't feel like reopening it. Stupid bird... DerpyLulu (The Real World) Derpy's profile (Both were 2-A) Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Joke Battles Wiki Category:Soul Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Omnipatient Beings Category:Profile Users Category:Mashup Users Category:Image Edition Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Void Users Category:Stupidity Users Category:Users Category:Noobs Category:Male Characters Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles Category:Summoners Category:Joke Battles Wiki Administrators Category:Ban Users Category:Baliooga! Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Probability Users Category:Real Life ⟦Citation Needed⟧ Category:Acid Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Variable Tier Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Edge Users Category:Randomness Users Category:Trolls Category:Water Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Uruguayans Category:Latinoamericans Category:Hawaiian Pizza lovers Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Afterimage Users Category:Precognition Users Category:BFR Users Category:Poison Users Category:Invulnerability Users